dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kraissant/Dragon's Dogma Speedrun Route 2.0
Please note that I do not take any credit for the below guide. I am only sharing knowledge and reposting for everyone to see. Enjoy! Introduction Hello Dragon's Dogma Wikia community, below is a Walkthrough of one of the fastest Speedrun times by Mike Cob. His recorded time is 16 minutes and 4 seconds! He was nice enough to post the method he was following below. I've also included his recorded speedrun below for those interested in the actual process. Walkthrough #Turn back and run #Pick Strider #Go to tavern #Take Liquid Vim x20, equip weapon and gear to do Sheering Wind Cancel #Sheering Wind Cancel to encampment #Talk to Riftstone #Equip gear and items, make sure to take a Shield Main Character: Ferrystone x18, Skeleton Key x2, Blast Arrows x10, Liquid Vim x10, Wirmking's Ring, Wakestone x2, Maker's Finger x1 Pawn: Spring Water x100 #Headshot the Ogre #Talk to Riftstone, get main pawn, vocation doesn't matter #Ignore tutorial #Use Liquid Vim, go talk to Mercedes #Shoot Hydra (no need to aim, just shoot once you're in control) #Use Liquid Vim, head to Waycastle #Kick Oax 3 / 4 times, use 3 / 4 Spring water (his health has to be higher than 60% or else he'll slow down) Ignore enemies unless they're annoying Activate boulders trap earlier by running ahead #Time should either be 8:00 or ~7:30 if perfect run #Gran Soren reached. No need to switch to Assassin. #Give Wakestone x20, Blast Arrows x100, 22 Conqueror's Periapts, 5 Water God quest item x5 to main pawn #Give Blast Arrow x200 to 2nd pawn because why not. Use Liquid Vim. Head to Pawn's Guild #Jump directly in Everfall, examine the thing, use Wakestone, Ferrystone to Gran Soren #Use Liquid Vim. Get "Aid Research Team" and "Decipher Text" quests from guard #Talk to quest giver in church, ferrystone to waterfall area #Enter waterfall, examine the thing, Ferrystone back to waterfall #Talk to the monk, give him quest item x5, Ferrystone to Dragonforged #Talk to dude, Ferrystone to Gran soren to turn back quests #Get "Hear the Duke's request", get quests from Aldous #Ferrystone outside of Gran Soren, get "Kill Griffin" quest, Ferrystone near the Goblins #Grab goblin, throw him as bait, use 4 Conqueror's Periapts and Blast Arrow x20, shoot Griffin #Ferrystone to Gran Soren, sleep for 7 days (skip the Fournival trial) #After Fournival's trial cutscene, attack nearest NPC to get thrown into Dungeon #Talk to Aldous, give Wirmking's Ring, talk to Mercedes #Ferrystone to Mercedes' quest, kill the dude, roll to the right after cutscene, Ferrystone to Gran Soren #Talk to Aldous, go meet the Duke #Grab duke, jump on the first floor, get thrown into dungeon, use skeleton key to escape, Duke should already be in Treasure room #Go to Tainted Mountain, use Liquid Vim #Use 4 Conqueror's Periapts and Blast Arrow x20, kill Chimera #Don't forget to use Liquid vim if stamina is running low #Use 4 Conqueror's Periapts and Blast Arrow x20, kill 2 Wights #Ignore Dragonforged, use Liquid Vim, go to Tainted Mountain #Unequip your pawns gear, equip a Shield, use Liquid Vim #As soon as you enter the Chimera arena, do a Sheering Wind to the left and stand in between of the pressure plates, aggro the Chimera with Shield skill #At this point, nothing to do bu pray that the Chimera AI is cooperative and steps on the pressure plates, watch out for stamina, use Liquid Vim in case #Timer should be ~14 / 15 minutes if perfect run #use Maker's Finger, kill The Dragon, skip cutscenes #Ferrystone to Gran Soren, jump into the Everfall (don't go in the Pawn Guild, just jump from the main square), Hold left stick to the left to face the Edge to grab it, give Wakestones to lady #Jump in Everfall, shoot arrow at dude, Use Liquid Vim, run away from him using Sheering Wind, do the same thing for the 2 scripted fights #Use Liquid Vim, Sheering wind to go through the area as fast as possible #Shoot arrow at dude, wait until Pawn grabs him, shoot arrow, skip cutscene, directly shoot arrow #Use Godsbane Speedrun Video References *Reddit page *Mike Kob's original post *Pastebin version of walkthrough Category:Blog posts